Unexpected Love
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: Harley hasn't seen her pal Poison Ivy in 3 years since she she snapped on her at the Asylum now a confused Harley ends up finding Ivy's hideout and takes it Ivy's mad, but instead Ivy couldn't be happier. Rated M for sex later


**Hey guys sorry I make new stories without finishing old ones, but I like to get these stories written so I don't forget them. Anyway my new story. I own nothing, but the plot.**

His blade cut deep into my skin...it was cold and he showed no signs of remorse as he

laughed wickedly and swung that destructive knife, in fact it was that same knife he

used to almost kill green arrow with just last week. Green arrow fought long and hard

to stop The Joker from destroying Gotham while the bat was away with wonder woman.

As soon as arrow got off guard The Joker swung at his arm and cut a giant gash in it.

The doctors said Green Arrow was bleeding for hours, but they managed to subdue it and he'll be fine. But why am I worrying about him? I've got my own problems like the

fact that my "love" is trying to cut me to pieces right now and no one knows we're here, except a healthy plant Ivy gave to me back when I helped her rob a bank a while back.

I remember the first day we met. It was about three years ago back at the Asylum.

The Joker was talking to the bats and from the sound of it the warden was there with the bat too. I was walking towards the more crazy inmates of the Asylum to unlock their cells when I heard a...

"Harley! You have to help me!"

I recognized the voice, but I just couldn't make out the name. Then it hit me.

"Ivy?"

It seemed like she remembered me, so I decided to joke around a little.

"Gee, you look like crap maybe I can sneak ya some shampoo."

"The plants! Can't you hear them? They're crying out to me in agony."

Well it appeared she didn't change when it came to plants. Even back when we used to work together all she talked about was plants and frankly I was tired of it. I knew if I saved her she would just keep babbling on about plants and besides Mr. J gave me a job and I had to get it done.

"Yeah? Well I really don't have time for this."

"Please let me out. They'll die without me."

"I dunno red you're not on Mr. J's party list...oh well."

"Please!"

I gotta admit she sounded desperate and she was kind've helpless and as much as I wanted to leave her I wanted to d estroy the bat more so I said...

"Ah. What the heck I'll cut you a break."

I slid the card through the panel that freed my red-headed friend from her prison. Once the door slid open a noxious fume of weed killer came out of her cell, strangely though even with those disgusting smells I was completely fixated on Ivy's appearance

she wore only one thing and that was an Arkham Asylum jacket

most prisoners had.

It closed around her breast, but showed the rest of her beautiful body, well it was green from all the weed killer, but over time her skin color changed back to it's original color.

"That feels so much better."

Her voice sounded much calmer than what it was when she was in her container, so I guess I was right about her just sounding desperate. She started to walk away and I started to run at her grab her hair and throw her back in her cell for ignoring me for saving her so she could save her "babies." Until, she looked back at me and started to walk towards me.

I was unsure of what to do. Should I run? Should I stay and fight? What was she going to do for me being so rude earlier?

As she got closer I just decided to sit there and see what would happen. To my surprise she grabbed the back of my head and brought our foreheads together then she brought her lips closer to mine, but just close enough to where they we're barely touching. She whispered a small, barely audible see you later.

Then she lightly licked my lips, smiled and walked away. I personally didn't believe the "see you later" stuff for I had to many things to do.

And once the green house roof exploded, The Joker told me to go check it out while he waited for the bat to show him his surprise. All I saw was Ivy laying there, hurt. Once I held her up

she moved her head in forward to press her lips onto mine. I didn't know why she did it and I didn't want her to so I stood up and said...

"Ivy what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Ugh I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

I stormed out the room and left my friend for herself.

When I woke up from the flashback I found myself in a hospital emergency room. With none other than Bruce Wayne himself. I had no idea how I ended up here or how Bruce Wayne ended up sitting next to me or what happened to Mr. J. But I had to leave to go find him.

I slowly exited the nearest window careful not to wake up the man sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Once I was out I ran. I ran until I could run no more. The next thing I knew I was in an old alley in some deserted part in Gotham. When I noticed a building

covered entirely of plants. The first person I thought was responsible for it was Ivy. I walked into the complex where my former friend might have been and when I was in

I saw Ivy. Her skin was back to normal and she was just as beautiful as ever. When she saw me I thought she'd be upset, but she ran to me and gave me a hug. And from the feel

of wetness on my shoulder I'd guess she was crying.

When we finally separated she still had a tight grip on my shoulders and water was in her eyes so she was indeed crying, but what came next I didn't expect...Ivy closed her

eyes, leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

**Hey guys Mouse again I usually don't do A/N at the end of my stories, but I thought I'd do one here. Sorry for the long flashback**

**I just had to add a little mmph to the Arkham Asylum moment when Harley frees Ivy. So that's it. I OWN NOTHING! **


End file.
